sluttpanda_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Familiar Spirit Magic
Familiar Spirit Magic (使い魔の精霊魔法, Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō) is a form of both caster and a holder magic, depending on the user's preferance. They are summoned from the Familiar Spirit World. Description This magic is used by creating a contract with a spirit. The spirit can then either be manifested into a physical form, fused with the user or fused into an item. The magic that a Familiar Spirit uses is different for each spirit, some can use various elemental magic, others may use more specialised magic. Making a contract with a spirit can be very dangerous, if the spirit feels that the mage is too weak to be its master the spirit can eat and/or destroy the mage, or the spirit could just leave. The results of a failed attempt at this magic really depends on the spirit the mage is trying to make a contract with. When a Contract is successfully made a stigma is left somewhere on the mage's body to symbolize the Contract (the power of the contract has nothing to do with the location of the stigma). The Contract is valid until the mage dies, for whatever reason, and the Familiar Spirit is then released until another mage manages to form a Contract with it. A mage may only possess one familiar spirit at any one time, as it takes a lot of magical energy to invoke and more than one could prove fatal to the user. The spirit is completely loyal to the mage who possesses it's stigma, unless controlled with Doll Play Magic. Caster Type Familiar Spirit A Caster Familiar Spirit is manifested into a physical form of its own, absorbing ambient magical energy and the magical energy exuded by the mages around it and the magic of defeated opponents. The physical form of the Familiar Spirit varies from mage to mage and can be either an animal, human or anthropomophic. Some Familiars can change between forms at will. There's a taboo involved with this form, where the mage allows their Familiar to Possess them. This is tabooed because, although it greatly enhances the mage and their Familiar's power, it is extremely likely that the Familiar will consume the mage, there by killing them, and releasing the Familiar to form a new Contract with another mage. Holder Type Familiar Spirit A Holder Familiar Spirit can be fused into any object the mage had on hand at the time of the Contract, from a piece of jewelry to a weapon. Once fused with an item the Familiar Spirit CANNOT change items. The Familiar Spirit then allows its powers to be used through the item it inhabits. Smaller items means that the Familiar's power is more concentrated, but it also means less power can be used at a time. With larger items the magic is less concentrated, but more can be used. This is the easiest form of Familiar Spirit Magic because there's no threat of being possessed by the Familiar. Fused Familiar Spirit Fused Familiar Spirits inhabit the mage that they made a Contract with. This allows the mage to use the Familiar Spirit's abilities for themselves, and depending on the Familiar Spirit this could entail different things. If the Familiar Spirit had wings, then the mage could use the wings themselves, or if the Familiar Spirit had claws then the mage could have the claws as well. This appears similar to Chimera Magic in terms of how the mage's appearance changes. Some mages, if their relationship with their Familiar Spirit is good enough, can completely change into the form of their Familiar. Alternatively, the Familiar Spirit could only allow the mage to use the magic of the Familiar Spirit, but not any of the Familiar's physical abilities. If this is the case then it is almost impossible to tell the difference between Fused Familiar Spirit Magic and normal Caster Magic. The only way to tell is by a stigma left of the mage's body from their Contract with their Familiar Spirit. The taboo involved in the Caster Familiar Spirit Style is the least of the worries for the mage using this style of Familiar Spirit Magic, because the Familiar Spirit is already fused with the mage it is very likely that, if the Familiar becomes unhappy or overpowers the mage it's fused with, the Familiar can, and most likely will, consume and kill the mage. All this makes this the hardest form of Familiar Spirit Magic to use. Trivia *Familiar Spirit Magic was created by Leengard Ustan. Category:Magic (Fairy Tail) Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic